Fluffy Malfoy
by The Black Jacket
Summary: Pelarian Keluarga Malfoy tidak berjalan lancar, Walaupun mereka berhasil kabur dari pertempuran di Hogwarts, tapi Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya tetap mengejar mereka. Sampai tempat tinggal mereka dihancurkan, mereka tetap berkeliling dunia untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dengan SAYAP!.
1. Chapter 1: The Great Escape

**Fluffy Malfoy**

**Author: LuciusLovesFuyungHai **

**Pair: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. hmm...yang lain akan menyusul! :D**

**Warning: karakternya agak ke OOC **

**Rating : K+**

**Summary: Pelarian Keluarga Malfoy tidak berjalan lancar, Walaupun mereka berhasil kabur dari pertempuran di Hogwarts, tapi Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya tetap mengejar mereka. Sampai tempat tinggal mereka dihancurkan, mereka tetap berkeliling dunia untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dengan SAYAP!.**

"**semua karakter punya tante J.K. Rowling...:D, kecuali satu, Nicolle Malfoy, dia OC-ku, putri pertama Lucius, adeknya Draco ;D"**

**Oya. Semua pelahap maut di cerita ini nggak Mati, termaksud Voldemort. Rencananya ditengah cerita nanti aku akan tambahin Severus Snape , dengan sayap tentu saja! . Tunggu saja ya! ;)**

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

"CEPAT LARI!"Jeritan keras terdengar dari dalam hutan terlarang, terlihat 3 orang sedang berlarian. Seorang pria besar berambut pirang yang kusut sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang sedang tertidur, sedangkan 2 orang berambut pirang lainya berlari mengikuti pria itu untuk menyelamatkan diri.

2 bayangan hitam terbang terlihat tidak jauh dari mereka. Bayangan hitam itu mendekat, semakin mendekat. 3 orang itu berlari makin cepat, berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh."CRUCIO!". sihir itu terdengar keras dari belakang mereka, mereka berusaha untuk menghindar, tapi tidak bisa mereka tetap fokus berlari.

"AAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" . Jeritan seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang pria besar itu. Wanita itu jerjatuh, terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. "NARCISSA!".Lucius Malfoy berhenti dan segera memutar arah berlarinya ke belakang.

"Bu, kau baik baik saja?" kata Draco dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal senggal."Ibu, baik baik saja, beritahu ayah...UHUKK!".Draco hanya diam melihat ibunya dalam kondisi seperti itu. sementara Lucius Malfoy sedang berjalan terpincang pincang menuju ke arah Narcissa dan Draco sambil menggendong anak bungsunya, sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"ibu baik baik saja! Duluanlah! Kami akan menyusul!" Draco berbicara dengan nada tingginya. Lucius tidak menjawab, dia hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari Draco dan Narcissa.

"tidak.." kata Lucius dengan Lembut.

"hah?! Kenapa?" Draco menjawabnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tidak satupun dari keluarga Malfoy yang akan menjadi pelahap maut lagi. TIDAK UNTUK SELAMANYA!"

Kesunyian terjadi. Hanya terdengar suara Narcissa yang masih terbatuk batuk.

"Ayahmu benar, Draco!. Tidak ada lagi pelahap maut setelah ini. Ayo pergi!" Narcissa terbangun. Masih ada sisa darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, namun itu tidak membuatnya kembali terjatuh, mereka kembali berlari.

Bayangan hitam itu kembali mengejar mereka. Kali ini jaraknya makin dekat, mereka berlari lebih cepat, diujung hutan terlarang ada seberkas cahaya terang, mereka tahu kalau itu adalah kemungkinan besar mereka bertiga akan selamat. Mereka makin cepat berlari ke cahaya itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung hutan terlarang.

"JURANG?" Draco berkata dengan bingung. Ternyata ujung hutan itu adalah sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam, ujungnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Bayangan hitam itu makin mendekat,semakin mendekat. 3 orang itu sudah menginjak bibir jurang, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan. 2 bayangan itu tiba tiba berhenti dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Lucius, Draco, dan Narcissa tidak mengetahuinya...

Nicolle terbangun di pangkuan Lucius, itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"ahh! Dimana kita?!" Teriak Nicolle.

"oh, kamu sudah bangun rupanya.."

Nicolle hanya diam, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi khawatir.

"kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

"LIHAT DIBELAKANG AYAH!"

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Cahaya hijau muda menembus rambut Lucius yang kusut, itu membuat rambutnya rontok, namun, untung saja kutukan itu tidak mengenai dia.

"SIAPA ITU?" teriak Lucius kesal.

"Salam, penghianat!" salah satu dari pelahap maut itu adalah wanita, dan dia adalah Bellatrix Lestrange, wanita kejam yang sangat Legendaris.

"apa maumu?" Narcissa membalas perkataanya dengan nada tinggi.

"tidak ada, hanya ingin mengunjungi keluarga penghianat kami,Lucius Draco, Dan Narcissa." Bellatrix membalasnya dengan lembut, namun menghina.

Semuanya diam, tidak menjawab. Kesunyian terjadi.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya anak perempuan, Lucius, Pangeran Kegelapan akan Sangat marah jika dia mengetahui soal ini. Kau membohonginya, pasti dia akan membunuh Putrimu." Bellatrix menakut nakuti Nicolle.

Nicolle benar benar ketakutan, dia memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, dia takut kalau dia akan mati dibunuh oleh Voldemort, dia tahu Voldemort, namun Voldemort tidak mengenalinya. "jangan khawatir sayang, dia gila.."Lucius mencoba untuk menghibur anaknya.

Bellatrix masih berdiri di tempat itu. Wajah para malfoy itu terlihat pucat, apa yang akan dilakukan Bellatrix dan seorang pelahap maut itu pada mereka?. Bellatrix berjalan maju. Dan para malfoy itu berjalan sedikit mundur. Batu batuan bibir jurang sudah mulai berjatuhan karena terinjak oleh mereka. Perlahan, Bellatrix mengangkat tongkatnya.

Narcissa berbisik Pada suaminya."Lucius..sepertinya tidak ada jalan selain..."

Bellatrix memotong pembicaraan mereka."MEMANG TIDAK ADA JALAN SELAIN MATI! .**BOMBADA MAXIMA!**"

Sihir Bellatrix menghancurkan bibir jurang itu. Para Malfoy itu juga ikut terjatuh bersama bebatuan.

Bellatrix dan seorang pelahap maut itu berjalan maju ke dekat bibir jurang yang sudah hancur, tidak ada suara apapun, hanya ada debu yang menutupi permukaan jurang itu.

"kau yakin mereka sudah mati Bella?" kata seorang pelahap maut itu.

"ya. Tentu saja aku yakin.." senyum kepuasan-pun terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

...

"LUCIUS! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN? KITA SEMAKIN MASUK KE DALAM JURANG!" Narcissa tampak resah. Mereka semakin masuk ke jurang dalam itu. Draco memegang erat tangan ibunya. Sementara Nicolle masih menangis di pangkuan Lucius, tapi tidak bersuara.

"kita...kita harus terpaksa mengeluarkan sayap. Ha-hanya itu satu satunya jalan!" Lucius membalas perkataan istrinya dengan mantap."A-APA KAU GILA? APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN BELLATRIX JIKA DIA TAU KITA MEMILIKI SAYAP? KITA PASTI AKAN TERUS DIBURU!" jawab Narcissa sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"kita akan selamat. Percayalah padaku..." Lucius memegang tangan Narcissa. Draco dan Narcissa mengangguk setuju.

Para Malfoy itu seketika mengeluarkan sayap merpati mereka. Mulai mengepakan sayap dan terbang ke atas jurang yang lumayan jauh. Bellatrix yang melihat orang orang dengan sayap burung merpati itu menjadi bingung."A-APA ITU?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Mereka sudah terbang sampai ke bibir jurang. Lucius menendang dagu Bellatrix dengan sepatunya sebagai tanda kekesalan. Bellatrix terjatuh kesakitan sambil melihat bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sementara para malfoy itu sudah terbang jauh meninggalkan hutan terlarang dan 2 pelahap maut itu. Mereka sudah bebas...

"Bella, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pelahap maut itu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku baik baik saja!" cetus Bellatrix dan dia kembali berdiri sambil mengelap sisa darah di bibirnya.

'sial, aku kehilangan Mereka!.' Rengek Bellatrix di dalam hatinya. 'jadi mereka mempunyai sayap?. PANGERAN KEGELAPAN AKAN SANGAT MURKA KALAU DIA MENGETAHUI INI...HAHAHA..'

~OoO~

Mereka sudah terbang lumayan jauh meninggalkan hutan terlarang.

"Ayah, setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Nicolle, dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"tentu saja kita akan kembali ke Manor. Tempat yang lebih baik..."

_**To be Continued...**_

**Oyeaaahh! Chapter 1 selesaiii...;D. Waktunya meneruskan chapter 2!. Mudah mudahan kalian suka cerita ini ya!. Hehehehe...aku author baru disini, jadi kalo ada kesalahan seperi : ceritanya agak monoton atau lain sebagainya...langsung post review aja...thankiou :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Manor

**Fluffy Malfoy**

**Author: LuciusLovesFuyungHai **

**Pair: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. hmm...yang lain akan menyusul! :D**

**Warning: sedikit ada obrolan eww di tengah cerita dan karakternya agak ke OOC gituuu**

**Rating : K+**

**Summary: Pelarian Keluarga Malfoy tidak berjalan lancar, Walaupun mereka berhasil kabur dari pertempuran di Hogwarts, tapi Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya tetap mengejar mereka. Sampai tempat tinggal mereka dihancurkan, mereka tetap berkeliling dunia untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dengan SAYAP!.**

"**semua karakter punya tante J.K. Rowling...:D, kecuali satu, Nicolle Malfoy, dia OC-ku, putri pertama Lucius, adeknya Draco ;D"**

**Oya. Semua pelahap maut di cerita ini nggak Mati, termaksud Voldemort. Rencananya ditengah cerita nanti aku akan tambahin Severus Snape , dengan sayap tentu saja! . Tunggu saja ya! ;)**

**Masalah 'gimana cerita munculnya sayap itu' tunggu saja di cerita selanjutnya :D**

"_**CERITANYA BERBEDA JAUH SAMA FAKTA YANG ASLINYA! ;) TAPI BAGUS DEK! TERUSIN YA! ;D"**_

_**~KAKAK SAYA :D WKWKWK...**_

**Chapter 2 : Goodbye Manor...**

Lucius masih tertidur di meja kerjanya. Tidak tahu apa yang dia kerjakan tadi malam. Mungkin memikirkan nasib keluarganya. Dia mendengkur dengan keras, hingga terdengar dari luar.

"Ayah, bangun..." Nicolle membangunkan Lucius, dia tidak mendengarkan, dan masih tetap mendengkur.

"ayah..ayo bangun.." kali ini Nicolle menggelitikinya.

"AAAHHH! APA YANG?..." Lucius kaget lalu terbangun melihat Nicolle di sebelahnya dengan senyum terpampang jelas di wajah anaknya itu.

"Nicolle, apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan ayah?, ayah sudah memperingatkanmu berkali kali untuk tidak masuk.." Lucius tampak kesal, wajahnya seketika nampak seperti ingin memarahi anaknya.

"Maaf, yah. Bukan maksudku begitu. Tapi ayah tidak mendengarku dari Luar, makanya aku Ibu bilang sarapan segera siap... makanya aku bangunkan ayah.."

Lucius tidak menjawab. Dia seperti menyesal karena telah memarahi anaknya yang sensitif itu.

"oohh..baiklah ayah minta maaf, kamu duluan saja, ayah ingin mandi dulu." Lucius mengelus kepala anaknya."baiklah!"Nicolle meninggalkan kamar Lucius dengan tersenyum manis.

~o0o~

"selamat pagi semuanya!".Lucius memasuki ruang makan mengenakan kemeja merahnya yang biasa dia pakai untuk bersantai.

"selamat pagi, yah. Kau terlihat tampan". Draco memuji ayahnya. Nicolle pun juga begitu.

"jadi, apa sarapan kita pagi ini? Sup? Ah! Ada spagetti juga rupanya!" Lucius melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan sarapan enak.

"banyak sekali, namun sepertinya tidak ada biskuit coklat kesukaanku.." jawab Nicolle sedikit kecewa.

"bukannya tadi kamu sudah minta buatkan pada ibu?" kata Draco menjawab perkataan adiknya.

"oh, ia! Aku lupa, tapi aku takut nggak dibuatkan.."

"ibu gak bakal lupa!, pasti dia akan buatin..."

Nicolle tersenyum sambil melihat wajah kakaknya.

"ngomong ngomong, mana ibu?" tanya Lucius sambil melihat wajah kedua anaknya.

"dia di dapur, sedang memasak lebih banyak makanan kecil" jawab Draco. Tiba tiba Narcissa datang membawa nampan berisi biskuit coklat yang lumayan banyak.

"maaf, aku terlambat..mudah mudahan kalian tidak lama menunggu." Kata narissa. Dia memakai sebuah celemek berwarna biru yang lusuh, penuh dengan tepung dan debu.

"Narcissa sayang, kamu Kotor sekali" Lucius berjalan ke arah istrinya, menolongnya membawa nampan berisi biskuit coklat itu.

"setelah ini aku akan berbersih, tenang saja" Narcissa mengusap ngusap rambutnya yang juga kotor.

"oh, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, kita akan makan bersama." Lucius tersenyum lalu membawa nampan itu ke meja makan.

~o0o~

sebuah pemulaan dari hidup baru mereka yang damai dan akur sudah dimulai, sudah 2 hari sejak pelarian itu, mereka sudah bisa hidup damai. Lucius sudah dapat mengontrol emosinya, Draco sudah belajar untuk menghargai para _mudblood dan muggle. _Semuanya sudah berubah sekarang.

"oya, kamu ulang tahun ya sayang?" Narcissa melihat anaknya yang sedang menikmati biskuit coklat kesukaanya.

"oh ia! Aku lupa! Ini kan hari ulang tahun adikku!" kata Draco yang berbicara sambil mengunyah makananya.

"ah! Iya! Aku juga lupa! Kenapa bisa lupa ya?" Nicolle menjawab sambil menepuk dahinya

"selamat ulang tahun ke 6, sayang!" Narcissa mendekat dan mencium pipi anaknya.

Lucius hanya tersenyum. 'jadi teringat waktu itu...'

_**...flashback**_

_**[21 desember 1991...]**_

"_Horee! Kami menang!" Draco memasuki Manor dengan membawa piala besar sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan._

"_ada apa sih? Berisik sekali..." Lucius memasuki ruang tamu manor, tempat Draco berada sambil mengerutkan dahinya._

"_SLYTHERIN MENANG PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH! HOREEE!" Draco berteriak kegirangan, para pemain Quidditch sepakat kalau Draco yang akan membawa pulang pialanya. Jadi seperti inilah keadaanya._

"_Hebat Draco!, tapi maaf, ayah tidak menonton, kamu nggak bilang kalau ada pertandingan Hogwarts."_

"_kenapa disaat kemenanganku ayah tidak bisa hadir? Uh!" Draco mengeluh kesal._

"_ayah minta maaf, soalnya kamu nggak ngomong dulu sih..."_

"_uh! Baiklah"_

_Narcissa berjalan ke arah Draco dan Lucius yang sedang berdebat. Tangannya memegang perutnya . "Lucius, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" katanya lembut._

"_oh ada apa?...baiklah" Lucius berjalan kearah istrinya dan meninggalkan Draco._

_~o0o~_

_ Narcissa mengajak Lucius ke kamarnya. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dia juga menyuruh Lucius untuk mengunci pintu agar Draco tidak melihat atau mendengar._

_ "ada apa sayang? Apa yang terjadi?" Lucius bertanya pada Narcissa yang masih memegang perutnya_

_ "jadi begini...aku..."_

_ "ada apa? Kamu kenapa?"_

_ "Lucius...a-aku..hamil.."_

_ "APA?". Lucius Terkejut mendengar Narcissa berkata itu.._

_ "aku..tidak tahu, tapi biasanya keluarga malfoy hanya memiliki 1 orang anak, tapi kenapa ini?..." wajah Narcissa tampak memerah._

_ Lucius hanya diam, ada sebuah keanehan yang terjadi pada istrinya. Namun dia berusaha untuk tersenyum._

_ "tidak apa sayang, justru aku sangat senang, Draco pasti akan senang juga kalau dia punya Adik" Lucius sudah dapat tersenyum, walupun ini sedikit aneh, tapi dia senang karena dia akan punya anak kedua._

_ "terima kasih, aku senang kau bisa menerimanya.." Narcissa juga ikut tersenyum._

_ Lucius mencium bibir Narcissa ._

_ "jadi kita beritahu Draco sekarang?" Lucius sepertinya sudah mulai bersemangat._

_ "Baiklah sayang, ayo.."_

_~O0o~_

_ Draco sedang melihat pialanya yang bersinar sinar di ruang tamu, Lucius dan Narcissa berjalan ke arahnya, Tangan Narcissa masih memegang perutnya. senyuman indah terpampang jelas di wajah keduanya_

_Draco melihat kedua orang tuanya,wajahnya masih terlihat kesal karena ayahnya meninggalkannya di ruang tamu seorang diri, padahal dia ingin bicara lebih banyak soal pertandingan tadi."oh, sudah kembali, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" katanya._

_ "soal adikmu.." Narcissa menjawab pertanyaan Draco dengan Lembut._

_ "ADIK? APA MAKSUDNYA?" Draco jadi semakin bingung_

_ "kamu bakal punya adik, Draco.."_

_ "APA? ADIK?" Draco tersenyum,sekilas dia membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah dia punya adik nanti, dia mungkin akan sering dipuji oleh teman temanya karena kepintaran adiknya._

_ "iya..benar..." Lucius membalasnya dengan senyuman_

_ "OOHH! AKU TIDAK SABAR MENUNGGU!..." _

_ Lucius dan Narcissa tersenyum melihat anaknya bahagia._

_~o0o~_

_**[6 agustus 1992, malam setelah kelahiran anak bungsu mereka]**_

_"Anak kita Perempuan..." Kata Narcissa yang masih menimang bayinya_

_ "iya, kita beri nama siapa?" Lucius tersenyum dan mengelus kepala bayinya yang masih di pangkuan Narcissa_

_ "Aku ingin nama anak kita diawali huruf 'N' sama sepertiku" kata Narcissa_

"_Bagaimana Kalau Nicolle?" Draco memberi saran yang terdengar bagus._

"_Terdengar bagus, bagaimana kalau Nicolle? Kau setuju sayang" Lucius melihat ke arah istrinya, Draco juga begitu. Mereka berdua tersenyum._

"_Baiklah..." Narcissa mengangguk setuju._

"_yay! Akhirnya ada yang menyetujui saranku!" Draco berteriak senang._

"_Draco, jangan berisik, adikmu sedang tidur!.." Lucius langsung menutup mulut Draco._

"_oohh...baiklah...maaf..."_

"_Jadi, nama anak ini __**Nicolle Lucius Malfoy**__?" Narcissa bertanya pada suaminya._

"_iya...aku harap anak ini bisa membuat kita bangga.."Lucius mengelus kepala anaknya sekali lagi._

"_iya, aku juga berharap begitu..."_

_**...End of flashback...**_

"Ayah pernah berjanji kalau ayah akan mengajariku terbang dengan sayap kan?" Nicolle menarik baju Lucius."ayo..sekarang tepati janji ayah.."

"Apa harus sekarang?" Lucius menatap wajah Nicolle seperti pura pura lelah.

"Sudahlah Lucius...ajarkan saja dia..lagipula, itu bisa menolongnya jika pelahap maut menyerang..." Narcissa menepuk pundak Lucius

"Hmm..ia, ada baiknya juga..."

"Kalau begitu ayo ajarkan aku!" Nicolle merengek dan menarik Baju Lucius lebih kuat lagi.

"Yasudah...ayo keluar.." Lucius menarik tangan anaknya dengan pelan dan mengajaknya keluar.

~o0o~

Halaman Manor terlihat sangat bersih. Hampir tidak terlihat satupun daun kering yang berjatuhan. Para peri rumah merawatnya dengan sangat dan Nicolle berjalan ke dekat Pohon Cemara yang berada di halaman depan.

"Kamu siap Nicolle?"

"ya..."

Lucius menampakan sayap merpatinya yang Lebar, panjang kedua sayapnya sekitar 2 kali panjang tubuhnya. Sayap itu berwarna putih bersih hampir tidak ada noda. Bulu sayapnya yang jatuh itu sempat membuat beberapa hewan disekitarnya kaget.

Nicolle juga menampakan sayapnya yang mungil, sayapnya masih sangat kecil, walaupun begitu, ayahnya bilang kalau sayap sekecil itupun masih bisa membawanya terbang. Dan sekarang, dia ingin mempelajari caranya.

"kita mulai darimana?...oh! ia!..sepertinya terbang itu mudah!.." Lucius mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Mudah? Bagaimana caranya?" Nicolle mengerutkan dahinya.

"nah! Yang kamu harus lakukan adalah hanya mengepakan sayapmu dengan kencang, itu akan membuatmu terangkat keatas"

"bagaimana? seperti apa?"

"Seperti...INI!" Lucius mulai mengepakan sayapnya, perlahan dia mulai terangkat keatas..terangkat...terangkat...Lalu dia sudah bisa melepaskan dirinya di langit, terbang dengan bebas. Kemudian dia kembali ke bawah

"ooo...jadi begitu..."

"sekarang kamu mengerti? Ingin mencoba?"

"iya! Baiklah! Aku akan coba!"

Nicolle mulai mengepakan sayapnya yang mungil, lebih kencang, lebih kencang, kemudian dia mulai terbang mengelilingi pohon cemara itu sambil melihat ayahnya.

"LIHAT AYAH! AKU BISA TERBANG!"

"baguslah! Sekarang, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

"AKU INGIN...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"NICOLLE!?" Lucius terkejut melihat sihir secepat kilat berwarna hijau yang muncul dari pagar manor mengenai anaknya. Nicolle terjatuh dari atas pohon itu, namun Lucius berhasil menangkapnya.

"SI-SIAPA DISANA?. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?!" Tiba tiba dia mendengar suara ular mendesis kencang di telinganya, dia menyadari sesuatu "P-PELAHAP MAUT?!". Dia segera membawa anaknya masuk kedalam Manor.

"ADA PELAHAP MAUT DI LUAR!" Lucius meneriaki Narcissa dan Draco yang berada di dalam Manor. Nicolle kesakitan karena terkena sihir itu, dia sekarang ada di pankuan Lucius. Sihir itu mengenai punggungnya.

"LUCIUS? KE-KENAPA?" Narcissa turun dari tangga menuju Ruang tamu. Draco juga ikut di belakangnya.

"PELAHAP MAUT ADA DILUAR! AYO KITA BERLINDUNG!"

"TUNGGU!, KE-KENAPA NICOLLE?"

"MEREKA MENYERANG NICOLLE SAAT DIA SEDANG TERBANG, SEPERTINYA SIHIR ITU MENGENAI PUNGGUNGNYA.."

Narcissa mendekati Nicolle "Sayang, kamu nggak apa?". Narcissa menelus pipinya. "I...iya...aku nggak apa apa..." jawab Nicolle.

Bellatrix menghancurkan pagar manor dengan Pelahap Maut itu mulai menyerbu Malfoy Manor.

**"STUPEFY!"**

Sihir itu menghancurkan setengah dari ruang tamu. Para Malfoy itu berlari ke lantai dua. Sebagian pelahap maut masuk ke dalam Manor, sebagian lagi menjaga jaga diluar.

"APA MAKSUD MEREKA DATANG KEMARI?" Narcissa berteriak pada suaminya.

"BALAS DENDAM SEPERTINYA!...KUPIKIR MEMANG BENAR BELLATRIX MENGADUKAN KITA PADA PANGERAN KEGELAPAN KALAU KITA MEMPUNYAI SAYAP!..." Lucius bicara dengan terengah engah karna membawa Nicolle sambil berlari.

"JADI?" Draco dan Narcissa bicara bersamaan

_**"KITA HARUS KABUR!"**_

"Apa artinya kita akan meninggalkan Rumah untuk selamanya?..." kata Nicolle yang sudah tidak Merasakan sakit lagi, tapi dia masih di pangkuan Lucius dengan sayap yang masih terbuka.

"Kita akan punya rumah baru...tenang saja" Lucius tersenyum melihat Nicolle, dan Nicolle juga tersenyum melihat Ayahnya

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 2, Pelahap maut itu menyusul di belakang mereka.

_**"INCENDIO!"**_

Seorang Pelahap Maut menghancurkan Lantai 2, tidak ada jalan lain, mereka meneruskan ke Lantai 3.

Tidak ada seorangpun di lantai 3, mereka aman disana.

"Sepertinya disini aman..." kata Draco terengah engah

_** "SIAPA BILANG KALIAN SUDAH AMAN? KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AMAN!"**_

Mereka Bellatrix Lestrange dan Peter Pettigrew sudah menunggu di lantai 3 sejak Pertama Datang. Jarak mereka Lumayan jauh dengan para Malfoy itu.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENGEJAR KAMI LAGI?" Kata Draco kesal

_** "Karena PENGHIANAT HARUS MATI!" **_ Pettigrew menjawab Cetusan Draco.

Draco menelan Ludah, Dia menggenggam tangan Ibunya.

_**"KEMBALILAH MALFOY, KALIAN AKAN DIMAAFKAN, DAN PERMASALAHAN AKAN SELESAI..."**_ Bellatrix menawarkan Pilihan pada para Malfoy itu.

"Percuma Saja...kami tidak akan kembali mengikuti kalian..." Narcissa Membalasnya

_**"KENAPA? KALIAN TAKUT MATI? TENANG SAJA...KARENA PANGERAN KEGELAPAN AKAN..." **_

_** "...KARNA VOLDEMORT ADALAH SAMPAH! TERMAKSUD JUGA KALIAN!" **_ Nicolle memotong Omongan Bellatrix, Lalu terbangun Dari pangkuan Ayahnya.

_**"DASAR BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU!..." **_ Bellatrix Mengangkat Tongkatnya, dia akan segera memberi Nicolle '_KUTUKAN TAK TERMAAFKAN'_

_**"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!..." **_Nicolle malah maju kedepan, siap untuk melawan Bellatrix.

_**"NICOLLE! JANGAN KESANA!..."**_ Lucius semakin khawatir melihat anaknya dengan tampang menyeramkan maju kedepan untuk mendekati Bellatrix

Draco mengeluarkan sayap Merpatinya, Dia langsung terbang memecahkan kaca jendela besar yang ada di lantai itu. Dan jendela itu tepat berada di belakangnya."AYO KITA PERGI!" Katanya

Narcissa juga mengikuti Draco terbang keluar. Sementara Lucius, dia hanya terbengong melihat anak perempuanya yang berani untuk melawan wanita itu.

_**"NAK, AYO KITA PERGI!"**_ Lucius memberanikan Diri untuk maju dan mengambil Putrinya.

_**"TIDAK, AYAH! AKU TIDAK MAU!"**_

_**"JANGAN NICOLLE, JANGAN! WANITA ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA! AYAH MASIH INGIN MEMILIKI KAMU SAYANG!..."**_ Lucius merayu anaknya untuk kembali ke pangkuanya. Namun Nicolle yang berada di depan Bellatrix malah diam tidak peduli.

_**"AVADA..."**_ Bellatrix sudah menyebut kata 'avada' yang membuat jantung Lucius tambah Berdebar-debar. Dia pikir Nicolle hanya akan tetap tenang disitu, namun Nicolle malah terbang Menjauh ke belakang untuk memeluk ayahnya. Dia sudah menyadari kata 'avada' akan diteruskan menjadi 'avada kedavra' yang berarti Bellatrix akan membunuhnya.

Lucius dan Nicolle terbang menyusul Narcissa dan Draco ke Luar jendela.._**"..KEDAVRA!.."**_ . kutukan itu menghancurkan sebagian isi Lantai 3 manor namun untunglah 4 Malfoy itu sudah keluar.

Lantai 3, 2, dan, 1 sudah hancur, ada yang terbakar dan ada yang hanya hancur. Semua pelahap maut di lantai 1 dan 2 sedang mencari keberadaan para Malfoy itu. Pelahap maut belum tau kalau mereka sudah pergi. Bellatrix dan Pettigrew belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi...

Kehancuran seluruh Manor terlihat jelas dari atas langit. Lucius, Draco , Narcissa, Dan, Nicolle hanya bisa menangis melihatnya. Setelah ini mereka harus berkeliling dunia untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang Baru, karena, rumah mereka sudah hancur...

_**"SELAMAT TINGGAL MANOR..."**_

Burung-Burung merpati itu terbang jauh meninggalkan sarangnya yang sudah rusak...

_**...To Be Continued...**_

**Ha ha ha...Gimana chapter 2-nya? Saya harap kalian suka...:D. Hmm...sebenarnya, saya menetapkan tanggal 6 agustus sebagai hari ulang tahun Nicolle itu, karena, itu tanggal spesial ;D. Ya! Bellatrix itu pelahap maut **_**real-evil**_** favorit saya, jadi dia karakter antagonis utama di cerita ini..;D **

**_SILAHKAN POST REVIEW JIKA ADA SESUATU YANG SALAH DI CERITA INI! ;D_  
**

**selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya!**

**LuciusLovesFuyungHai pergi! Damai ._.v**

_**Ps: saya sempet gabisa napas 10 detik gara2 nulis kalimat 'Lucius, a...aku hamil..' di flashback itu...XD *jenturin pala ke tembok***_


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Fluffy Malfoy**

**Author: LuciusLovesFuyungHai **

**Pair: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. hmm...yang lain akan menyusul! :D**

**Warning: karakternya agak ke OOC gituuu**

**Rating : K+**

**Summary: Pelarian Keluarga Malfoy tidak berjalan lancar, Walaupun mereka berhasil kabur dari pertempuran di Hogwarts, tapi Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya tetap mengejar mereka. Sampai tempat tinggal mereka dihancurkan, mereka tetap berkeliling dunia untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dengan SAYAP!.**

"**semua karakter punya tante J.K. Rowling...:D, kecuali satu, Nicolle Malfoy, dia OC-ku, putri pertama Lucius, adeknya Draco ;D"**

**Oya. Semua pelahap maut di cerita ini nggak Mati, termaksud Voldemort. Rencananya ditengah cerita nanti aku akan tambahin Severus Snape , dengan sayap tentu saja! . Tunggu saja ya! ;)**

**Masalah 'gimana cerita munculnya sayap itu' tunggu saja di cerita selanjutnya :D**

_**Chapter 3 Adventure Begins...**_

Kepulan asap hitam masih terlihat dari kejauhan, Lucius dan keluarganya sejenak melihat ke belakang, melihat rumah mereka yang sudah hancur, seolah mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Namun mereka tetap harus merelakan istana mereka, demi nyawa mereka tentu saja...Nicolle mulai menangis ketika melihat kepulan asap itu."Boneka teddy-ku ada dirumah..." Katanya.

"Lain waktu akan ayah belikan lagi, Ayah janji..." Lucius mengelus pipi Nicolle.

"Ayah janji?"

"Iya..."

Nicolle tersenyum. Narcissa mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi.." Lucius mengajak keluarganya untuk melanjutkan terbang...

~o0o~

Sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Para malfoy itu masih tetap terbang. Mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan Wiltshire. Sekarang, kemana mereka mereka harus pergi?. Yang pasti, sekarang mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk tidur.

"Ayah, aku ngantuk..." Nicolle sudah lemah, sepertinya dia tidak mampu untuk terbang lagi.

Draco juga sudah mulai terbang salah arah ."Iya, aku juga..."Katanya

Lucius melihat wajah kedua anaknya yang sudah pucat. Mereka masih berada diatas pegunungan, Lucius menengok ke kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat bermalam di sekitar pegunungan itu. Untunglah, dia melihat sebuah gua kecil yang menyempil di dekat tebing curam.

Narcissa juga melihat tempat itu."Sepertinya kita bisa bermalam disana" Narcissa menatap wajah suaminya

"Iya...baiklah". Mereka berempat terbang menuju gua itu.

~o0o~

Tempat itu tidak seburuk yang mereka kira. Ada banyak 'benda benda tajam' yang indah di langit langit-nya. Suara gemericik mata air yang mengalir deras terdengar jelas didalam gua itu. Tapi didalam sana sangat dingin, mereka tidak membawa apapun, bahkan makanan.

"Lalu bagaimana kita tidur, bu?" Draco makin mengantuk. Rasanya dia ingin segera pingsan

" Tidak tahu, sepertinya kita memang harus tidur diatas tanah ini.."

Draco sudah tidak kuat. Dia langsung membanting tubuhnya di atas tanah gua itu. Nicolle juga mengikuti Draco. "Dasar..." Lucius meringis, dia lalu berjalan keluar gua meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang sudah tertidur. Narcissa mengikutinya.

Narcissa menggenggam tangan Lucius ."Sayang, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku... sepertinya kurang ngantuk , ah! Kau duluan saja..." Ekspresi Lucius seketika berubah menjadi sedih.

"kenapa? Kau kecewa soal Manor?"

"Ya.. .yang kupikirkan adalah, bagaimana kita bisa hidup tanpa rumah? Sementara, Pelahap Maut mengejar kita. Kita tak punya tempat berlindung, Cissa.."

Narcissa memegang kedua tangan Lucius dengan erat, menatap mata abu-abunya yang lusuh "Lucius... Aku tahu kita sudah kehilaangan Manor, tapi dunia ini luas Sayang... ada banyak tempat di dunia ini yang bisa kita jadikan tempat berlindung. Dan, jangan lupa Lucius, 'keluargamu'. Kita semua akan saling melindungi. Termaksud aku. Aku istrimu, dan, aku pati akan selalu bersamamu Lucius, Selamanya..." Nacissa tersenyum, seketika-pun pipinya memerah.

"Kau benar sayang... kau benar..." Lucius memeluk Narcissa. Air mata keduanya seketika mengalir. Sinar bulan purnama menyelimuti malam yang penuh kesedihan itu. Mereka berdua segera tidur. Mereka ingin hari yang menyedihkan ini segera berakhir...

~o0o~

"Bangun semuanya, hari yang baru sudah tiba!" Narcissa meneriaki Draco dan Nicolle yang masih tertidur.

"Ooaahhmm... berisik sekali, memangnya jam berapa sih?" Draco bangun dan berjalan menuju keluar gua. Dia melihat... sepertinya hewan yang sedang dipanggang. Draco mengucak matanya. Tebakan dia benar. Ada sebuah bebek panggang disana.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang menangkapnya" Draco terlihat bingung melihat bebek itu. Narcissa menceritakan kejadiannya. Lucius-lah yang terbang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencari makanan disekitar hutan. Yah! Ditemukannya seekor bebek yang sedang melamun didekat sungai. Dia langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya ke Narcissa. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu 1 jam untuk mecabuti semua bulu bulu bebek itu. Mereka sepertinya belum terbiasa. Bisasanya peri rumah-lah yang bagaimana dengan api dan bumbunya? Oh, tentu saja mereka menggunakan sihir.

"jadi begitu ceritanya? ...sayang sekali tidak ada Dobby disini..." Draco berbicara sambil mengunyah bebek itu. Nicolle sudah bangun. Mereka semua sarapan dengan menu yang sama: 'bebek panggang dengan bumbu sihir' begitulah nama yang diberikan Lucius dan Narcissa untuk menyebutnya.

"Aku harap kita punya peri rumah lagi, aku rindu Dobby..." Nicolle menengok ke Lucius.

"Ayah harap juga begitu..."

Draco menoleh ke arah Lucius "Setelah ini, kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi ayah menemukan ini.." Lucius menemukan sebuah peta besar. Peta itu berisi seluruh is muka bumi, maksudnya, seluruh dunia. Draco melihat _benda muggle_ itu. Seketika dia langsung bingung. Nicolle melihat peta itu lebih dekat lagi. Rasanya semuanya merasa bingung dengan benda itu.

Narcissa melihat benda itu dengan teliti "Sepertinya ini peta, entah kenapa, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..."

"Jadi ini yang namanya peta itu?" Draco merebut peta itu dari Narcissa

"Ya, sepertinya kita ada disini" Narcissa menunjuk ke arah London.

"Wow, bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?"

"Ibu lihat kota tadi pagi saat mencari makan dengan ayahmu. Dan ibu pikir kita bisa kesana... sekitar setengah jam dari sini..."

"Kota? Kesana? Tempat Muggle?" Draco hampir muntah mendengarnya

"Tahan Draco, kamu sudah berjanji untuk menghormati Muggle bukan?" Lucius menepuk punggung Draco.

"Yah, kupikir ini hanya gejala masa lalu. Aku bisa menahannya.."

Lucius tersenyum. "Jadi kapan kita pergi?"

"Yang jelas, kita harus menghabiskan sarapan kita dulu..." Narcissa melihat ke bebek panggang itu.

"Ya, lagipula, mungkin nanti malam kita tidak makan..."

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

~o0o~

_**"TUAN!, MEREKA BERHASIL KABUR!" **_ Bellatrix menjerit cemas di hadapan Voldemort. Ekspresi Voldemort seketika menjadi sangat marah, dia berdiri dari kursi didekat perapian yang rapuh itu. Menatap wajah Bellatrix dan Pettigrew yang pucat, siap untuk menampar mereka.

_**"KURANG AJAR! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENANGKAP MEREKA?"**_ Benar saja, Voldemort menampar mereka berdua. Keduanya jatuh bersamaan, Bellatrix mencium kaki Voldemort _**"AMPUNILAH KAMI, TUAN! KAMI AKAN BERUSAHA LAGI UNTUK MENANGKAP MEREKA!".**_

_** "SAYA TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN SEMUA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN, BELLA. SAYA INGIN PARA PENGHIANAT ITU ANDA BAWA KEMARI!" **_

_**"TAPI TUAN, MEREKA SULIT DITANGKAP!, MEREKA DAPAT TERBANG DENGAN SAYAP!"**_

_** "AKU TAHU HAL ITU! BUKANKAH KALIAN JUGA DAPAT TERBANG? AKU MEMBERI KALIAN KEKUATAN ITU UNTUK MEMBANTAI PENGHIANAT SEPERTI MEREKA!"**_

_** "KAMI TAU, TAPI RASANYA ITU LEBIH SULIT"**_

_** "SULIT BAGAIMANA? SAYA TIDAK MAU DENGAR KALAU KALIAN INGIN DIBUATKAN SAYAP YANG SAMA SEPERTI MEREKA. KALIAN PELAHAP MAUT! PENGIKUTKU! BUKAN BURUNG BURUNG YANG AKAN MENGGUNAKAN SAYAPNYA UNTUK BERMAIN! MENGERTI?"**_

__Bellatrix dan Pettigrew terdiam sejenak "Baiklah, kami mengerti, Tuan"

_**"KALAU BEGITU, TANGKAP MEREKA!"**_

__Bellatrix dan Pettigrew pergi meninggalkan tempat perapian itu.

~o0o~

Jam sepuluh pagi. Para Malfoy itu sudah melebarkan sayapnya. Siap untuk terbang ke London, mencari tempat tinggal baru.

"Ayo cepat! Apalagi yang kita tunggu?" Draco menarik baju Lucius.

Entah mengapa, Lucius masih terbengong melihat sekumpulan pohon kelapa dibawah gua itu. Yah, kalian tahu setinggi apa pohon kelapa yang biasa kalian lihat. Nampaknya dia takut untuk terjun bebas dari gua ini. Namun, bukannya dia sudah mencoba untuk terbang dari sini tadi pagi?

"Ayah kenapa sih, bengong terus?" kali ini, Draco menarik rambutnya.

"ADUH! EH? APA? BAIKLAH!.. AYO!"

Mereka Meloncat , dan mulai terbang menjauh dari gua itu. Nicolle melihat kebawah, seketika dia langsung memegang erat tangan ayahnya, mulai memeluknya. Dia sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Lucius diujung gua tadi.

Lucius mengelus kepalanya "Tidak perlu takut... ayah akan menjagamu dari sini"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tiba tiba jatuh?"

"Ayah akan menangkapmu tentu saja... Bukanya tadi malam kamu sudah berani terbang?"

"Ya, tapi _kan _masih dipegangin..."

"Terbanglah, ayah akan menjagamu" Lucius melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi ayah jagain ya!..."

"Ya..."

Dia terbang dengan beraninya mendekati Draco.

Narcissa menatap Lucius "Nicolle tidak seperti Draco waktu kecil.."

"Ya, Draco lebih sulit diajari. kamu ingat? Aku mengajarinya 1 bulan penuh untuk terbang, sementara Nicolle, dia hanya membutuhkan 15 Menit..."

"Kau benar, aku merasa bangga padanya.."

"Ya...Aku pun juga begitu..._**NNNNGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHH!**_" Lucius merasakan kepalanya yang mendenyut keras, seperti ada yang memasuki pikirannya. Desisan ular yang sangat keras tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di dalam telinganya. Telinganya seakan akan mau pecah.

_**"LUCIUS! KEMANA SAJA KAU? BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!"**_ Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Keluarganya-pun juga merasakannya. Lucius menggigit bibirnya, sangking tidak tahan dengan denyutan keras itu, mengepal tangannya, dia mulai tidak bisa terbang, jatuh ke bawah menuju ka pohon pohon kelapa itu.

"Draco! Tangkap ayahmu!..." Narcissa merasakan Nicolle yang meremas ketakutan lagi dengan suara suara itu.

"ibu, itu suara apa?" katanya.

"Bukan apa apa, tenang saja..."

Draco mengejar ayahnya yang semakin jatuh mendekati pohon pohon kelapa itu. Lucius masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut denyut, menggeretakan giginya beberapa kali, sayapnya tampak rontok, Draco semakin cepat mengejarnya. Untunglah, Dia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Ayah, Kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya. Lucius tidak menjawab, dia masih menggeretaakan giginya.

Draco yang tampak kelelahan mengangkat ayahnya, perlahan mengepakan sayapnya lebih kuat lagi. Narcissa dan Nicolle yang melihat keadaan itu langsung turun untuk membantu mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, denyutan itu seketika berhenti. Tetapi kepala Lucius masih terasa pusing.

Narcissa menggengam tangannya "Lucius...K-kau...sakit. bagaimana kalau kita bermalam lagi di gua, setelah kau membaik kita akan ke Kota...bagaimana?.."

Lucius terdiam, bangun dari pangkuan Draco dan kembali terbang. Tapi masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak...kita tetap pergi..."

~0o0~

30 menit berlalu, Kota London sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata. Didekat sebuah gedung tinggi, Lucius berhenti "Ada apa?" Narcissa menatapnya.

"Jangan terbang?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Sangat bahaya kalau para muggle itu mengetahui wujud kita, sebaiknya kita jalan kaki saja..."

Narcissa mengangguk setuju. Mereka turun ke bawah dan menyembunyikan sayap mereka.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya London, Bagus sekali..." Nicolle menarik baju Ibunya.

"Hahaha...iya, kamu baru pertama kesini kan?...Pantas tidak tahu..." Draco mengejeknya.

"Gedung gedung ini seperinya lebih besar dari rumah kita..."

Mendengar kaa 'Rumah Kita' ekspresi Lucius menjadi murung lagi. Narcissa menepuk bahunya..."Sudahlah...ingat kia kesini mau ngapain?"

"Mencari tempat tinggal...aku tahu itu..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo semangat..."

"Ah..iya.."

Mereka berjalan disepanjang trotoar, orang orang yang berhalu-lalang melihat 4 pirang itu dengan ekspresi aneh, mereka sadar kalau kalau mereka cukup kotor dan bau. Terutama Lucius, dia dengan kemeja merahnya yang lusuh berjalan sambil melihat orang orang disekitarnya yang memangdangnya dengan jijik. Rambutnya sangat kusut dan kering, seperti baru keluar dari penjara Azkaban selama 10 tahun. Mereka menganggap Para Malfoy itu sebagai 'Orang Gila'.

"Ayah, aku mau muntah...melihat...muggle muggle ini..." Draco menutup mulutnya seperti benar benar ingin muntah.

"Merekalah yang ingin muntah melihatmu Nak, Tahanlah..."

"Apa? Kita ini adalah _**MALFOY**_!. Keluarga bangsawan yang Terhormat!. Mereka sebaiknya tunduk kepada _**KITA**_!" Draco berbicara dengan Lancangnya. Orang orang disekitarnya mendengarnya. Mereka semakin nampak seperti orang gila.

"DRACO! TUTUP MULUTMU! Kamu ingin orang orang mengusir kita?" Lucius menutup mulutnya dengan kasar.

"eh, te-tentu tidak..."

Mereka sampai di sebuah perempatan besar. Lampu berwarna hijau. Mereka berhenti.

"Kok? Berhenti?" Nicolle melihat ke kendaraan kendaraan didepannya dan menarik tangan Ayahnya.

"Sepertinya, sangat bahaya menyebrang..."

"Lalu kita harus apa? Terbang?"

"Tidak mungkin...para Muggle itu akan melihat kita nantinya."

"Oiya, aku lupa soal itu..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lampu lalu lintas itu berubah jadi Merah. Sayang, mereka tidak mengetahui.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu menahu soal jalanan muggle..." Narcissa meringis.

"Ya. Jadi?"

"Kita Stop saja orang orang yang ada disini, lalu kita bertanya..."

"Tidak, mereka pasi akan kabur, Lihatlah penampilan kita!"

Draco melihat seorang gadis bertubuh ramping menyebrang jalan, ia sadar kalau kendaraan itu sudah berhenti.

"Lihat? Inilah saatnya kita menyebrang!" Draco menunjuk ke arah kendaraan kendaraan yang berhenti itu.

Dengan semangatnya, Lucius menarik tangan Draco untuk cepat cepat menyebrang

"Iya, ayo!"

"Tunggu dulu!, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu lampu merah berikutnya saja? Sepertinya sebentar lagi, Kendaraan Muggle itu akan segera..."

"oiya, benar juga!..." Lucius memotong Pembicaraannya.

Gadis ramping itu semakin dekat dengan 4 pirang itu. Namun, ekspresi gadis itu tenang tenang saja, tidak jijik dengan penampilan mereka. Dia tetap berjalan. Lucius tersenyum padanya, gadis itu membalas senyumanya.

"Lucius? Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri?" Narcissa menginjak kakinya.

"gadis itu sepertinya baik, aku harap dia menolong kita..."

"**HM!** Lucius, Kau tidak?...Maksudku, kau suka gadis itu?...Hey! ing-ingat aku dong!"

"Tidak mungkin aku menduakanmu _Sayang_...aku hanya berharap kalau gadis itu menolong kita..."

Narcissa memandang Lucius dengan heran, dia masih tetap senyum senyum. _Apa dia gila?..._

Sebuah motor melaju kencang menerobos lampu merah. Motor itu mendekati gadis itu. Sepertinya dia siap untuk _mencopet tasnya._

gadis itu menjerit melihat motor yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Lucius langsung lari ketengah jalan untuk _menyelamatkannya._

_**"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?...LUCIUS! KEMBALI!"**_ Narcissa menjerit. Berusaha meraih tanganya, namun, tidak sampai.

_**"MENJAUH DARINYA BRENGSEK!"**_Lucius melabrak motor itu. Benar saja, motor itu seketika jatuh. Gadis itu hanya bengong melihatnya sambil memegang tasnya dengan erat.

"Ka-kau tidak apa?" Lucius berdiri dan menegur gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak apa, te-terima kasih..."

Pencopet itu Berdiri, melihat ke arah Lucius yang menghadap gadis itu. Dia merogoh ke dalam jaket kulit-nya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau pendek yang tajam. Narcissa Melihatnya mengeluarkan pisau itu. Pupil matanya tiba tiba menciut, tangannya tak melakukan apapun. Pencopet itu berlari mendekati Lucius, menggengam pisau itu dengan kuat dan _**melukai **_bahunya. _**"AAA-AAAAA..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**_ Orang orang mendengar teriakannya, mereka mulai berdatangan. Mengerumuni Lucius dan gadis itu.

_**"LUCIUS!" **_Narcissa mulai menangis, lalu menarik tangan anak anaknya dan berlari ke tengah kerumunan itu.

Mereka tambah banyak. Orang orang semakin berdatangan. Narcissa terus menyebut namanya. Dia terdesak desak di dalam sana. Walaupun dia sudah menjerit jerit, namun tiada satupun orang mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia terdorong keluar oleh seseorang, karna dia menjerit di telinganya. Ia terjatuh. Draco dan Nicolle berusaha membangunkan ibunya, namun dia tidak bangun bangun. Jantungnya masih berdetak, Draco berfikir ibunya pingsan, dia terdesak desak disana. Draco-pun membawanya ke bangku pinggir jalan.

~0o0~

_**"LUCIUS!" **_Narcissa terbangun dari tidur. Terlihat langit langit malam didepan perapian. Seketika dia menjadi tambah bingung. "Kak, ibu sudah bangun..." Nicolle memanggil kakaknya yang sedang merebus air.

"Eh, sudah malam? Ma-mana Lucius, maksud ibu...mana Ayah?, dimana kita?"

"Kita ada di gua yang semalam itu, tadi sore, saat kerumunan itu pergi, p-o-l-i-s-i mengusir kita dari bangku taman. Katanya tidak boleh tidur disini. Makanya kami mencari tempat, yah...hanya gua ini..."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

"Gadis Muggle itu membawanya pergi dengan mobil...kami tidak tahu kemana..."

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU? BAGAIMANA?...MAKSUDNYA?...KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BANGUNKAN IBU?"

"sudah Berusaha bu, tapi ibu pingsan sampai malam ini..."

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK KEJAR?"

"..." semua hening.

"kenapa?"

"Kami tidak ingin kehilangan ibu..." keduanya berkata bersamaan.

Narcissa diam, dia menunduk. Dia sangat menyadari kalau anaknya sangat menyayanginya. Dia berdiri dan memeluk keduanya.

"Ibu mengerti, tapi kenapa kalian tidak memilih mengejar ayah?"

"Kami takut, kalau seandainya kami mengejar ayah, lalu gagal, dan kembali menemukan ibu sudah tidak ada?..." Nicolle menjelaskannya sambil menangis.

Narcissa mulai menangis dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat. "Jangan khawatir bu, kita akan menemukan ayah..." Draco berbalik Memeluk ibunya.

~0o0~

Narcissa duduk bersedih di ujung gua. Memandang langit langit malam penuh bintang yang indah. "Pertama Manor, Sekarang Lucius, besok apa?" Dia menjerit di dalam hatinya. Sangat menyakitkan, tapi inilah hidup.

Draco menuju ke arah Ibunya "Hai, bu..."

"Hai nak,"

"...Bu, jangan sedih, besok kita akan cari ayah..."

"Ya, bagaimanapun, kita harus temukan dia..."

Hening sesaat terjadi.

Malam yang indah bukan?"

"Ya..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Pesan Moral: Jangan Genit...(-_-")

Terima Kasih sudah membaca Chapter 3! Maaf update-nya agak lama, lagi sibuk ulangan -,-". LUCIUS! WHATS WRONG'TH CHA'? (9'A')9 ingat istri dong! (-_-"), Hah, jadi panjang kan' urusannya?. He he...Waktunya nerusin Chapter 4. Segala kesalahan penulisan, keanehan dan dan ke-Abnormal-an di Fluffy Malfoy mohon dimaafkan, (-,-)v

LuciusLovesFuyungHai pergi! .Damai! (/'v')/ Review dan segala macem ditunggu!. Bye! (._.)/


End file.
